The invention generally relates to a cabinet structure for accommodating a sink, and more particularly, to a cabinet structure for accommodating a sink that includes a drawer assembly movable within the cabinet without interference with a plumbing fixture.
Cabinets are generally known in the art for providing storage area for a variety of items. Also known in the art, are cabinets that are utilized as a base for mounting a sink. A top surface is generally mounted on the cabinet and a cutout is provided such that a sink may be mounted over the base cabinet. Plumbing components are usually disposed within the interior space of the cabinet to provide connections to the sink, such as hot and cold water, as well as, drain lines for transporting water from the sink. Generally, cabinets utilized for mounting a sink do not include drawers for storage due to the plumbing components described above. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a cabinet in which a sink can be mounted that includes a drawer assembly that is configured to fit within the interior space of the cabinet without interference with the plumbing components.
A cabinet including a frame structure having opposite side surfaces, a back surface, a front surface having an opening formed therein, and a top surface for mounting a sink. The frame structure defines an interior space of the cabinet. There is also included plumbing components disposed within the interior space of the cabinet for connection to the sink. A drawer assembly includes a drawer having opposing side surfaces, a front surface, a back surface, and a bottom surface. The drawer also includes guides to facilitate mounting of the drawer to the frame structure. The drawer assembly is mounted within the interior space of the cabinet and is movable from a closed position, where the drawer is completely housed within the interior space and a open position wherein at least a portion of the drawer assembly is positioned outside of the interior space of the cabinet to allow access to the drawer. The drawer assembly is configured to fit within the interior space when in the closed position without interference with the plumbing components.